The present invention relates to a lighting engineering and, particularly, to a light apparatus with a mechanical break off light, and even more particularly to a light apparatus with light beams rotating around a central motionless light beam.
The invention also relates to an apparatus with a mechanical break off light by the way of rotation of a disk or an optical element.
It is known a transport signal light apparatus producing a light beam, which rotates in a horizontal plane. The apparatus includes a parabolic reflector, which rotates around a small lamp, and a reflector rotation drive is an electromotor.
In theatrical illumination, it is known a light apparatus, which includes a disk with a number of openings for mounting of stencils for light, wherein the disk is rotatable to insert a selected stencil into the focal plane of a beam of light.
It is known to use rotating spatial light beams that are produced by a complicated laser device. The laser effects systems use extremely powerful lasers, and laser radiation can be dangerous for observers.
It is known a light apparatus which typically includes a housing, a parabolic reflector and a lamp having a light source in reflector's focus. The apparatus produces a central motionless light beam having an optical axis, which coincides with an optical axis of the reflector.
It is also known a device with rotating non-transparent disk having openings for break off light that falls on the disk. The device produces light beams that rotate around disk's axis. In the device, the disk usually is mounted on a shaft, which is rotated by an electromotor.
If a rotating non-transparent disk, which has a central round opening and other openings, is placed within a housing of a light apparatus in front of a lamp with a parabolic reflector perpendicularly to optical axis of the reflector, so that, the center of the central round opening in the disk lies on an optical axis of the reflector, then, when the disk rotates, the apparatus produces a central light beam, which does not rotate, and light beams rotating around the central beam. However, there is a problem to provide rotation of the disk, because the disk with a central round opening can not be mounted on a shaft which is rotated by an electromotor.
In spite of the problem, there is a need to provide a light apparatus which produces a central motionless light beam and light beams rotating around the central beam.